


Cupcakes and Crushes

by goddamn_it_eren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, Hinata and Kenma are pals, Hinatas a teacher, Kuroo has a crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamn_it_eren/pseuds/goddamn_it_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo works at a bakery in a small town. One day, he hears about a kind man that recently moved into the area and becomes curious. He doesn't expect to have his heart stolen after meeting him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Crushes

Kuroo wanted to die. His face was slightly flushed, his hands were shaking, and he couldn't think straight. Everybody in the bakery was looking at him from his sudden outburst only a few seconds earlier. He knew there was no way he was going to survive another second.

It started a few weeks ago, when the weather outside was stormy and the small town he lived in had just acquired a new resident. Kuroo owned a bakery with his friend Kenma, and since the town was small everyone knew when someone new appeared. By hearing his customers talk about the new resident, he could tell the man was a good person.

"He helped me get my paper this morning! What a sweet boy" An elderly woman said to her friend.

"He helped me carry groceries to my car earlier this week. He saved me the trouble of making two trips!" Gossiped one mother to another.

"When Bert got of his leash and ran away, he brought him back and gave him a treat." A high schooler said. Needless to say, Kuroo had a good impression of the newcomer. However, when Kuroo finally met the man, he was in a bit of shock. He was expecting a normal, average man that wasn't too special. Instead, he was greeted with a short, flame haired, ball of sunshine that made the rain outside go away. The boys cheery face made Kuroo smile, and when the boy walked up to the counter Kuroo knew his day had gotten much better.

"Hi could I get a strawberry cupcake please?" The sun asked after stepping up to the counter. Kuroo nodded his head, trying not to do anything to embarrass himself. He successfully got the cupcake out of the showcase, however any chance of everything going well was destroyed when he handed the man he cupcake. The image of fluffy orange hair, a growing smile, eyes that held warmth, and the soft sound of a thank you made Kuroo melt inside.

"How much does the cupcake cost?" The angel questioned. Kuroo knew the cupcake was a dollar fifty, however all that was going through his head was "he's so cute he's so cute he's so cute". So the words that came out of his mouth were "your face is free. I mean the cupcakes free. Have a nice day." Before the boy could ask him why Kuroo rushed to the back of the bakery in hopes that he could calm down his embarrassment.

After a few minutes of calming himself down, Kuroo decided that he needed to go back out so Kenma wouldn't hit him on the head with a newspaper. Wishing that the red head had left the shop, Kuroo took his place behind the counter. Quickly, he scanned the place to see if the man was still around. For once, fate decided to be kind to him, as the man was not to be found.

Kenma had returned from his trip to the game stop down the road when Kuroo stepped back into the main area of the bakery. The bakery wasn't busy, as the lunch rush had settled down. There was a peaceful quiet as those inside were reading books or playing on their phones.

"What were you doing in the back?" Kenma questioned, his sharp eyes noticing something was slightly off with his friend. Kuroo looked away and in an attempt to avoid the question he muttered about getting back to work. Kenma didn't like to pry into other people's business, so he let his friend escape. 

\-----

  
A few days later, Kuroo was baking some bread before the lunch rush came to the bakery. The bakery's sandwiches were famous in town for their taste, and so every day at noon there would be a flood of customers. Some decided to stock up on the food by getting five or six at a time, and every winter the townspeople would prepare for getting snowed in by buying dozens of sandwiches. Luckily for Kuroo, it was still the middle of spring.

After the first day he met the small sunshine, Kuroo looked out for him during his shifts. Unfortunately, the man haven't came back since that day. Kuroo was starting to think he was going through withdrawal, even though he'd only met the man once. That didn't stop his hopeful heart from wishing that every time the bakery's doors opened it would be the sunshine. He'd even imagined it a few times, the man would walk through the door and introduce himself to Kuroo before asking him for his name. Kuroo would be his naturally smooth self and charm the sunshine. From there they would go on date after date until Kuroo proposed and they got married. Kuroo could see the adopted child they would get running through a house in the suburbs.

So maybe Kuroo was going overboard with the whole imagining the future thing. But honestly, who could blame him, the entire town seemed to love the new resident. It was obvious whenever someone had an encounter with him, their faces would be left happier than usual. Kuroo just wished that the sunshine would come again, so he  
could become one of those people.

Kuroo had to wait a week before he saw the cute man. The spring weather has decided to say 'fuck you' to the people in the town so the bakery was slightly more crowded then usual. He was placing more chocolate muffins on a display when the bakery's door opened. He looked up to greet the customer and his heart stopped when his eyes met the mans. The mans usually bright orange hair has darkened slightly from the rain, and it had lost its crazy spikes. Instead, it hung with rain dripping from it and made the man look even shorter than he usually did. He walked up to the counter after drying his hair off with a towel from his bag.

"Hello! May I have a blueberry scone please?" The man asked kindly. Kuroo thought that if the man asked him to rip out his heart and give it to him with that voice he would. Kuroo nodded his head, nervous in front of the person who looked like an angel. He leaned down to got the scone out of the glass case before placing it into a bag.

"Your total is a dollar" was all Kuroo could shove past his lips without making a fool of himself. The man hummed while getting his wallet and pulling out a dollar. After giving it to Kuroo and getting the bag, he started to leave the bakery. Kuroo knew this would be his last chance to talk to the man that day, so he bravely stuttered out a question.

"U-um, may I ask you what your name is?" The man looked at him confused for a slight second before making Kuroo's day amazing.

"Of course! My name is Hinata Shouyo! Have a nice day Kuroo-san!" And in that moment, Kuroo thought he died.

After that, Hinata showed up in the bakery more often. Kuroo would talk to him for a little bit before Hinata had to rush off somewhere. From their almost daily interactions, Kuroo learned that Hinata worked as a teacher at the local high school. He ended up hearing quite a few weird stories about things that have happened in Hinatas class.

"And I told him that just because he has 'killer abs' doesn't mean he can take off his shirt in the middle of class and make a commotion. He of course said its what his dad told him to do to 'get the ladies'. Honestly he's hilarious to have in class."

"For an entire week these two kids decided to just call everyone mom and dad. They talked to their friends and after each sentence asked what they were having for dinner and either called them mom or dad. They would only answer to 'kiddo' or 'child' so eventually us teachers just gave up and did it. Then the week after they went back to normal, without even explaining the past week."

Kuroo listened to each story with a grin on his face and hearts in his eyes. He loved how Hinata would tell his stories while waving his hands around and use words that weren't even English. Kuroo fell harder for Hinata each time they talked, and his visits to the bakery left Kuroo with a racing heart and a huge smile. After talking with the sunshine man one day, Kuroo decided that he couldn't hide it any more, he needed to tell Hinata that he liked him. Kuroo swore to himself that he was going to smoothly ask Hinata out the next time he saw him. But life seemed to have different plans.

When Kuroo swore to himself that he would ask Hinata out smoothly, he had overlooked one very important fact: whenever Hinata was around he felt like he couldn't think straight. Kuroo was nervous, he had no idea how Hinata would react to being asked out by him. He couldn't shut up the voice in his head that said to not do it and to save him the embarrassment. Kuroo tried to drive out the voice with some Beyoncé, but no such luck. Kuroo knew that he had to get his feelings off his chest, and he decided that no matter what, he wouldn't back down.

Maybe it'd be best if I just told him another time, it doesn't have to be today. Kuroo thought to himself, trying to avoid asking out the man in front of him. He knew he should do it, but Hinata was so cute and attractive and there's no way he would ever want to go out with someone like Kuroo.

"Kuroo? Are you alright? Kuroo?" Kuroo came back from his thoughts to find Hinata looking at him worriedly. It was now or never, he had to do it.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmemaybeseeamovieorgrabsomedinner?" Kuroo rushed the words, leaving no space between them. He was met with a shocked hinata, who didn't say a word before walking out of the bakery.

Kuroo wanted to die. His face was slightly flushed, his hands were shaking, and he couldn't think straight. Everybody in the bakery was looking at him from his sudden outburst only a few seconds earlier. He knew there was no way he was going to survive another second.

God, he was such an idiot for thinking it would work out well. Why did he even try? He knew he would mess up the friendship that he and Hinata were making. He leaned down onto the counter, burying his head into his arms.

He heard the door open and close, but didn't look up to see who it was. He was heartbroken, he couldn't help a customer right now.

Suddenly he felt his head being hit by something soft, and he looked up to tell the person to go away, when he was met with a face full of roses. He looked up even further, and saw Hinata with a face the same red as the flowers. Needless to say, Kuroo was confused.

"I wanted to be the one to ask you out, and to ask someone out you need flowers. Kuroo, will you go on a date with me?" Hinata said, his voice quieting as he asked the question.

Kuroo stood behind the counter, his face frozen in shock. What was going on? His thoughts and emotions were going crazy trying to figure out what just happened. Did Hinata just ask him out? Did Hinata just ask him out with roses?

"Um Kuroo? Are you okay?" Hinatas voice once again shook him from his thoughts and brought him back to the situation he was in.

"I can't fucking believe this." He said, leaving Hinata looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be happy" Hinatas voice wavered.

"Happy? You think I'm fucking happy? You're wrong, I'm overjoyed." Kuroo said, and as sold as he finished speaking, he jumped over the counter and hugged Hinata to death.

Of course, the jumping over the counter part wasn't smooth, he accidentally knocked over the tip jar but it was worth it to hear Hinatas laugh as he felt the soft orange hair on his cheek. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took me longer than it should have but hey, it's finished now. My tumbler is not-again-Eren if you need anything!


End file.
